The Beginning
by The Artistic type
Summary: Albus is worried about being sorted into Slytherin, and when he is he realizes it's not that bad. All about his first year at Hogwarts.
1. Albus

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, well I own Lapis, but everyone else belongs to someone who is richer than I can imagine ever being.  
Albus is nervous and needs some sympathy and who better to give it to him, than his cousin Rose. This is all about the kids first year at Hogwarts.**

Albus watched his parents disappear in the smoke, as the train traveled down the track. He sighed and looked around the empty compartment, his green eyes saddening. Out of all his siblings he alone had received his father's green eyes, making the resemblance between them even greater. Rose Weasley, his cousin entered the compartment and sat down across from him. "I met a new girl, the daughter of the owner of Olivander's Wands, she hexed your brother." Rose explained. Albus did his best to suppress a laugh and imagined his brother's face, when he got hexed. "So why aren't you talking with some of the other first years, you're in here all alone?" He shrugged as his gaze shifted to the window once more.

"What house are you hoping to get in, Rosie?" Albus whispered, so it was barely audible over the engine. "What if I'm in Slytherin Rose, will you treat me the same?" Rose looked slightly taken aback by this question, but softened when she saw the worried expression on his face. She nodded and took her cousins' hand sympathetically.

"Just because you get put in Slytherin doesn't mean you're a bad person," She informed softly. "You'll always be my cousin no matter what house you're in." Albus smiled half-heartedly and nodded. "Don't worry cuz, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I'm going to go and try and find that girl I told you about earlier, maybe introduce you guys." With that, she left the compartment, leaving Albus alone once again.

The castle came into view a few hours later, Albus groaned loudly. Students poured out of the train, all the first years gathering together in a group around Hagrid. Rose stood a couple feet away, with a girl with long silvery blonde hair in a ponytail. She waved at Albus, who returned it weakly. The first years sat in a boat, as it sailed to the castle ahead, excitedly. The great hall was massive and made all the kids gasp at its beauty. An older witch stood at the front of the room, her face emotionless, as she guided the kids to the front. "Now when I call your name sit on this stool and you will be sorted into your houses," She explained bluntly. "Now our first vict...I mean student will be Lapis Olivander." The girl Rose had been with walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed daintily on her head.

"Ah, you're girl with a good mind, some difficult hexes already. This is easy...RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted. Lapis smiled and hopped off the stool, before making her way to the Ravenclaw table. A couple other students went up being sorted without much difficulty.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the witch announced. There were several murmurs in the crowd, as a thin blonde boy made his way up to the stool nervously. The hat barely brushed his hair, when the hat shouted...

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy looked a little disappointed as he made his way to a table, where the Slytherins sat. "Albus Potter." Albus' blood ran cold as he received many stares, as he walked up to the stool.

"Hmmmm, you're difficult just like your father, I'm assuming you probably want Gryffindor as well?" The hat pondered. _No, put me in whatever house you find reasonable._ Albus answered. "Very well Mr. Potter...SLYTHERIN!" All the kids gasped, when he made his way through the crowd slowly to the Slytherin table, the students were too speechless to clap. He caught a glance of Rose, who gave him her 'I knew you'd listen to me' look. He rolled his eyes and took a seat besides Scorpius, who gave him an encouraging pat on the back.

Albus smiled at Scorpius and shook his hand politely. "Albus Potter, pleased to meet Scorpius," He said in a mocking voice. Scorpius smiled and nodded in agreement his face resembling his fathers' as well. "I guess I can live with Slytherin, I know I'm a good person." The two boys turned and watched as the rest of the students were sorted into their houses. Rose unsurprisingly was sorted into Ravenclaw, where she sat beside Lapis. They waved at the two boys smiles on their young faces. The boys returned the waves; this was the beginning of Albus' best seven years at Hogwarts.


	2. Scorpius

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them, it's all JK Rowling she rockz!  
Part 2 I promise it's better than the first part I was a little preoccupied when I wrote the first part. Not so much Albus as it is Scorpius this chapter. Enjoy!**

Albus and Scorpius ran down the hall towards their Transfiguration class, they were already late and Professor McGongall wouldn't be happy. The students snickered as the boys entered clumsily, their papers flying nosily. Rose and Lapis rolled their eyes and continued copying the homework assignment. A grey cat sat unimpressed at the front of the room, as the boys staggered to their seats. Before the students, the feline transformed into their Professor and stalked up to the boys. "Is there a reason you two were late?" She asked slowly. Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off y Albus.

"We got lost, it won't happen again Professor," He answered quickly. She nodded and walked back to the front of the room. Scoprius sat beside Lapis, and Albus sat beside him. Lapis smiled kindly at the two boys, making Scorpius blush bright red. "You must be the one who hexed my brother." She smiled guiltily and nodded, before returning to her notes. "Is that a Slytherin charm on your necklace?" Glancing down at her neckline, her smile widened.

"Yes, it was my mothers', she was fascinated by Slytherin, even though she didn't get the opportunity to attend Hogwarts," Lapis explained. Scorpius and Albus raised an eyebrow as if to ask why. 'My mum isn't a wizard, but she isn't a muggle either, I'd rather not talk about it." Rose looked up from her parchment and narrowed her eyes. Lapis nodded and went back to scribbling down facts. "I'd suggest writing down this homework, it's due tomorrow." The two boys shrugged and obeyed her withput question.

After class, the four students went down by the lake and sat down to work on their assignments. Lapis and Scorpius sat back to back as they scribbled down hexes and charms for their Charms homework. Albus sat at the edge of the water and gazed at its watery depths, instead of working on his Divination paper. Rose sat cross-legged between the three of them her books and papers strewn all around her. "So who else is completely bored?" Albus asked bluntly. Scorpius and Lapis raised their hands immediately and looked expectantly at Rose, who shook her and went back to her books. "Well, what should we do?"

"I've got Potions in 15 minutes, so I won't be able to stay long, Scorp don't you have it with me?" Lapis explained. The blonde boy nodded and stood up to pack his things, Lapis doing the same. "Well, we'll see you guys later. Bye, Rose see you at dinner tonight." Rose muttered something and continued scanning her paper for Astronomy. The two 11 year olds walked back towards the castle together. "So Scorp, what do you hope to do when you get older, I want to teach Charms or make wands like my father."

"I was hoping to do that Muggle class (I forgot what it's called and I'm to lazy to go and retrieve the 7th book), I'm fascinated by muggles. I know my father wouldn't approve though, he'd probably make me teach Potions." Scorpius explained quietly. Lapis smiled and listened eagerly. "But I think you'd make a great Charms teacher, you're really smart, and could easily get the job." A blush crept across his pale face once more. An awkward silence passed between them, before Albus ran up to them.

"I forgot I have Potions with you guys too. Isn't that great!" He exclaimed. The two blondes smiled half-heartedly and entered the castle together. Professor Slughorn sat at the front of the room eager to teach the new first years. When he saw Albus, he gasped and hurried up to him as fast as his little legs could take him.

"You're a Potter, I can tell the green eyes, black hair. You must be the Albus Potter I'm assuming, look just like your father you do," Slughorn exclaimed proudly. "I had him his 6th year, remarkable student, with such a knack at Potions." He snorted; his father couldn't tell a hair growth elixir from a love potion. "I'll be expecting the same from you I will, and you're Slytherin. Look you brought two new pupils as well, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw...I'll be expecting a lot from you my dear." The three students all agreed on this one fact, Slughorn needed a hobby.

Lapis took a seat in front of the two boys, which meant being next to Kyle Goyle, who was just as big as his father was. Not wanting to ruin her charm she placed it beside her carefully. Scorpius watched her do this in admiration and was jealous because Kyle got the privilege to be seated by her. The class went by quickly, more setting up the ground rules than actually doing any real work. When Slughorn dismissed the class, Lapis was so busy getting her things cleaned up she forgot about her Charm necklace. Scorpius on the other hand noticed this and grabbed it. "Lapis...um you forgot this in Potions and you mentioned earlier how important it was," He said nervously. He thrust the locket into her slender hand and turned to leave.

"Scorp...thank you, I don't know what I would have done without it," Lapis said kindly. Scorpius smiled and left for his next class, leaving her watching him leave dreamily. Rose walked up to her and nudged her smugly.

"Scorpius and Lapis sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," She taunted quietly. She punched her arm playfully as the headed towards their Care for Magical Creatures class together. It was the beginning of a wonderful seven years at Hogwarts.


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer:No I don't own them, Jk Rowling created them**

That night, Albus and Scorpius sat in their dormitory, with several other boys. Albus observed the Marauder's Map that his father had given to him, before he boarded the train. Scorpius gazed over his shoulder in amazement as he watched the little dots move across the parchment. "Look its Rose and Lapis, their in the Library, just like a Ravenclaw," Albus pointed out. Scorpius nodded, and his eyes immediately locked on Lapis' tiny dot, that trailed through the restricted section. "First years aren't allowed back there, why don't we go down there and meet up with them?" The two boys jumped off his bed and walked back to the staircases.

Lapis thumbed through the many advanced charming books in awe. She knew she wasn't supposed to be back here, but she'd do anything to learn more. Apparently Rose felt the same way because she was right next her searching as well. They were so absorbed in said books that they didn't hear Albus and Scorpius sneak in; it wasn't until they knocked over a stack of books that Lapis spun around her wand at the ready. "Show yourself or I'll make sure the pig snout I give you is irreversible," She threatened loudly. Albus walked into the light of her wand and smiled anxiously, knowing it wasn't an idle threat. Scorpius followed shortly after him his eyes wide with fear. "Oh it's you guys; ignore the threat behind the curtain." Rose rolled her eyes in disgust and continued fingering through the books.

"Let me guess the Maurauder's Map?" She said disappointedly. Albus pulled out the piece of parchment proudly. "Why are you here, it's none of your business what we do."

"You're not allowed back here, aren't you afraid Filch will catch you?" Scorpius asked nervously. As if on cue the old, frail, caretaker could be grumbling heard beyond the cast iron gate. Lapis eyed Scorpius angrily, as she placed a book back on the shelf. "Come on let's get out of here, my dad will kill me for getting detention within the first week." Before he could even turn to sprint out of the room, a firm hand grasped his shoulder. He watched, as his friend's eyes widened in horror at the crippled man eyeing them murderously.

"First years aren't allowed back here, I'm sure ye are well aware of that. Follow me ye little troublemakers, just like yer parents I say," He hissed. Rose's face paled at the thought of having to explain to her father how she got detention. The grimy man limped from the room, followed by the four miserable looking students. "Too bad they outlawed hanging students by their wrists in the dungeon, I miss the screams." Scorpius fell into Lapis clumsily at Filch's last statement. She wrinkled her nose in disdain and pushed him roughly.

They soon came to the Professor Mcgonagall's classroom, where the stern woman stood expectantly. "Filch what seems to be the problem here?" She asked eyeing the students curiously.

"These hooligans were caught snooping in the restricted section, I expect punishments," He said loudly. Albus rolled his eyes and watched for a reaction from Mcgonagall. She took Filch into her office for a moment, telling the students to stay put. Scorpius was paler than usual as he anxiously waited for his punishment. Lapis fiddled with her wand, bored as hell. Rose bit her lower lip nervously, while Albus looked at his Map quietly. Mcgongall returned a few moments later, a disappointed Filch behind her.

"You will have a two hour detention tomorrow at 3 o'clock, cleaning the Girl's lavatory on the second floor." Mcgonagall explained. Albus and Scorpius cringed at the thought of having to be in a girl's lavatory. "Now I want you to go straight to your dormitories, understand?" They nodded and turned to leave and get to their House common rooms. When they rounded the corner Lapis punched Scorpius' arm intentionally.

"You jinxed us, we weren't planning on getting caught, I knew a charm to temporarily turn us invisible. I was going to explain that to you, but you had already got us caught you prat!" Lapis hissed. She pivoted on her heal and walked with Rose to the Ravenclaw House. Albus and Scorpius shrugged and walked to their House dejectedly. Tomorrow was going to be a living nightmare.

Rose and Lapis were already in the bathroom when the two boys entered the girl's bathroom. There was water all over the floor and they were mopping it up. "This stinks we were telling you it was a bad idea," Albus informed sadly. The girls looked up and eyed him homicidally. He gulped and continued to mop the ground silently. After half an hour of hard labor Albus threw his mop on the ground. "I'm done; I'm not doing work for something I didn't do." He sat stubbornly on the floor, and crossed his arms childishly. Scorpius rolled his eyes and dumped the water out the window on some unsuspecting 7th years. He gasped and immediately pulled his head back into the room. Lapis giggled, than remembered she was still angry and went back to scrubbing the sink. "Are you guys saying this is a fair punishment?" Rose scowled and threw her rag at her cousin's face.

"We don't really have a choice; if this doesn't even look somewhat better Mcgonagall will just give us more work. I don't think I can handle another two hours of cleaning this bathroom," Scorpius stated. Albus pulled the mop from his hand and threw it on the ground. "What did you do that for?!" Albus smiled slyly and took Lapis' mop and did the same. "Are you trying to get us more work Potter?"

"We're 11 years old, having to do this work today is just cruel," Albus explained in a matter-o-fact tone. Rose looked at him in shock. "Do you want to spend your whole life behind a book or do you want a little adventure like our parents. Let's start with ditching this detention."

"Albus, our parents broke the rules for reasons, but if it means not having to clean the toilets, I'm with you," Rose said boldly. Lapis smiled and stood up and put her hand flat down on the counter of the lavatory. Rose placed a hand on top of hers and smiled. "Are you two boys in or are you just going to look at us?" Albus grinned and placed a hand on Rose's hand abruptly. All eyes turned to Scorpius who stood there nervously. Lapis smiled at him, her eyes pleading him to join in. With a sigh Scorpius placed a hand on his uneasily. "So it's settled than, let's get out of here before anyone knows what we're up to." They were about to run from the bathroom when they heard a low cackling sound. Filch walked into the bathroom and smiled evilly.

"Now that's just what I was hoping you'd do, Mcgonagall gave me the okay to take you into the Forbidden Forest as punishment," Filch said in an almost excited voice. The three students turned to eye Albus who shrunk against the wall. "Hope you guys like spiders, there are some pretty big ones in there." Rose collapsed onto Lapis' arm, her face pale.

"What is this fall on Lapis week?" Lapis spat as she shook her off. She stormed out of the bathroom and pointed her wand at anything that moved. Scorpius cringed when he heard a loud crashing sound, coming from the staircase. _Lesson #1: Don't make Lapis mad. _The other three students walked out of the room one after another and saw Kyle Goyle with bright green skin. Lapis continued to storm up the staircase before answering the question for the Ravenclaw common room. Rose shrugged and left the boys alone once more.

"I wouldn't cross Lapis' path for a couple hours, if I were you." Scorpius explained.

"Yeah I had a feeling you'd say that," He said sadly, following him down to the Slytherin Common room.


	4. The Forest and Howlers

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

When the sun had set that evening, Filch waited eagerly to take them to Hagrid's Hut. The gargantuan man was thankfully the one who would be monitoring their detention (who knows what Filch would do to them). The students followed silently behind him, except for the occasional cough or clearing of throat. Hagrid sat on the steps of his hut with his dog Fang. "Ah, Albus yer just like ye father ye are, and Rose it's been since I 'ad to take them inter the forest," Hagrid said with a laugh. The two grimaced and each took a lantern. "Alrigh' we're 'ere to find some thestrals that might have escaped, I 'eard one ye can see em. Which one of ye is it?"

Lapis raised her hand slowly, her eyes staring at the grass sadly. "Lapis Olivander, right, are ye the daughter of Henry Olivander?" Hagrid asked curiously. She nodded quietly. "Lapis ye can go with Scorpius and cover the east part of the forest, watch out fer spiders. Rose and Albus come with me." The three left leaving Scorpius and Lapis alone. They entered the forest deliberately, Scorpius clinging firmly to her arm.

"Scorp, you really need to get off my arm, take my hand if you want to hold onto something," Lapis informed. The blonde boy looked slightly surprised when she held out her slender hand. "It doesn't bite trust me, now come on." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the unwelcoming trees. Scorpius whimpered quietly every time he heard something move. "Hey, I think I see one in that clearing up ahead. I think at least, it might be a giant spider." He grasped her wrist tighter in fear. "Dude (curse my American speech), I'm kidding."

They inched closer to the beast, invisible to Scorpius, but clear as day to Lapis. "Where is it?" He asked quietly. She pointed up ahead and continued to walk. An idea striking her, she clicked her tongue inconspicuously, attempting to attract the thestral to them. The beast seemed to hear and began to move towards them. "What's happening?"

"Sh, it's almost here, just a few more steps," She hissed. Once the thestral was within reach she stroked it gently and guided it back to Hagrid's Hut. Half way back the thestral was frightened by something unknown to the other two students. "Wait, what could scare a thestral enough to make it run?" Both pre-teens turned slowly to find a centaur staring at them in awe. They screamed and started to run back towards the Hut as fast as they could. Apparently, they didn't know centaurs were pretty fast and he was soon in front of them, blocking their path. "What do you want with us, we weren't hurting anything?"

"I never said I was going to hurt you did I?" He said cockily. Now that the two had gotten a better look, they noticed the centaur was actually quite young. He had dark brown locks that fell slightly over his eyes, making him look rather cocky. "I am Frodo (don't judge me I don't even watch Lord of the Rings), son of Firenz." He bowed his head politely. "I was just surprised to see students in the forest."

"Well, it wasn't by choice, we got detention and this is our punishment," Scorpius explained. Frodo nodded and gazed at the two with his almond shaped green eyes. "Why did you chase after us though, if you were just watching us?"

"If my tribe knew I had been associating with wizards, I'd be exiled like my father was I don't know what I'd do. I needed to shut you guys up, especially the girl; you could go deaf that was so high." Frodo explained. Lapis blushed and turned to look around her in wonder. "I better get going it was very nice meeting you, but if I stay any longer they'll know I'm gone. Keep following the path and you should be fine." The centaur left, his figure disappearing among the trees. Lapis shook her head and started to walk back towards the hut quietly.

"Are you afraid of centaurs?" Scorpius asked. She scowled at him and continued to trudge through the trees irritably. "I'll take that as a yes." A long stick was held to his neck threateningly. Lapis' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You tell anyone and I'll make sure you walk like Filch," She hissed. He nodded quickly, before she lowered her wand. They walked in silence for several minutes. "Well, at least I'm not afraid of everything that crosses my path, even girls." Scorpius looked up in shock, and slight offense. "Oh come on Scorp, I know you're afraid of almost every girl you talk with except...me." He blushed bright crimson, before continuing to walk at a quicker pace.

The forest soon cleared and they could see Hagrid's Hut ahead. Rose and Albus stood expectantly, at the door of his hut. "Did you even find a thestral?" Rose asked. Lapis nodded, and continued toward the castle. "Where is it?"

"It ran away when the centaur showed up, so we decided to get back before you guys came back to look for us," Lapis said lamely, it technically wasn't a lie. Scorpius shrugged and followed her nonchalantly. Albus didn't even bother to receive the worried look from Rose, as he started back to the castle.

The next morning, Rose and Lapis sat at the Ravenclaw table when a small red card landed in front of Lapis. "Look it, Olivander's got herself a Howler." Lysander Lovegood said. She cringed and opened the letter hesitantly. A loud screeching noise, almost like a veela rang from the card, leaving Lapis twitching slightly.

"LAPIS LAZULI OLIVANDER, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU TRIED TO DITCH DETENTION? IT'S SO UNLIKE...WHO AM I KIDDING YES IT IS, NEXT TIME YOU THINK ABOUT DITICHING SOMETHING USE YOUR BRAIN!" A female voice rang angrily. "Oh and I'm so glad your in Ravenclaw, congratulations! NO MORE RULE BREAKING UNDERSTAND!" Lapis nodded jerkily, trying as hard as she could to lean as far as she could from the evil piece of paper. With that the paper ripped into tiny pieces and every thing was silent. Rose put an arm around her sympathetically, trying her best to stifle a laugh. Once everyone was back to gossiping, Rose found it safe to ask her question.

"Why did she sound like a veela at the beginning of the letter?" Rose asked quietly. Lapis shot her a death glare, now over her shock. "Wait, that's what your mother is, than that makes you..."

"Yes I'm half veela, there's no need to shout it to the world," Lapis whispered. She grabbed her books and headed for her Charms class, leaving Rose and the ripped up Howler.

Albus and Scorpius had watched the whole Howler scene from the Slytherin table. "I wonder, what my dad will do when he finds out I got detention." Albus thought aloud. Scorpius shrugged and continued to eat his breakfast. "I wonder what it's like to get a Howler." They smiled at the thought of being yelled at by a piece of paper. "My uncle Ron got a Howler his second year; he told me it was a bloody nightmare."

"My dad remembers seeing his face; he said it was funny as hell!" Scorpius stated. They laughed and went back to their breakfast.

**Thank you Dessimated Dreamer for Reviewing this chapter was dedicated to you!**


End file.
